una mision especial
by hitoki-chan
Summary: necesito saber que opinan para continuarla no estoy muy convencida de la historia pero se trata de una chica k causara muchos problemas
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: la obra de yuyuhakusho no me pertenece le pertenece solo a sus atores y solo esto se hace por gusto

PROLOGO

Aproximadamente hace como 50 años antes del día de hoy en un lejano templo, se podia escuchar el llanto de un bebe recien nacido, que le habían hecho creer a su madre que este había nacido muerto.

La partera se dedico a buscar un lugar para dejar a la criatura y solo se le pudo ocurrir dejarla en esa casa grande donde los dueños eran infelices por que no pudieron tener ni un hijo y ya estaban un poco grandes para seguir intentando cuando la partera les explico que la madre de la criatura había fallecido no dudaron en aceptar a la criatura sin saber que la partera los engaño.

Pasaron los años la madre de la criatura se había hecho cargo del templo donde tuvo a su bebe y los señores que habían adoptado a la niña ya habían fallecido en un tragico accidente y lso que se quedaron a cargo del bebe fueron los encargados de la casa pero lo que más le sorprendio del niño fue que tenia un esquisito gusto por aprender las artes marciales y cosas espirituales.

Siguieron pasando los años el niño crecio se hizo todo un joven y encontro a una chica que tenia el mismo gusto por las artes marciales, se casaron y tuvieron un pequeña y linda niña pero lo más extraño de esa niña es que tenia una extraña marca o cicatriz en su espalda y es así como empieza la historia como una chica vive una vida normal sin saber que ella puede crear grandes desastres en el futuro llegando a tal grado de destruir todo lo que conocemos como mundo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: hola otra vez, esta la estoy escribiendo en un pequeño rato donde quede atrapada en un edificio porque esta lloviendo horrible y como traigo la comp. Portátil de mi padre no puedo irme asi que la escribi espero k les agrade y nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Un día trágico

En la gran ciudad de Kyoto en uno de los más importantes hospitales de la ciudad, en la sala de espera se podía ver a una linda niña de ojos color miel y cabello color avellana sentada en un gran sillón blanco y en sus manos un conejo de peluche que lo abrazara como si fuera su mas intimo amigo y al fondo del pasillo se podían oír a las enfermeras decir algo como "pobre niña tan chiquita y ya no tiene padres" o "que extraño fueron las muertes de los padres de esa niña" o "y que pasara con ella", en pocas palabras la niña había quedado huérfana a la corta edad de 5 años.

Después de ese trágico día ella se dedico a hacer lo mejor que hacía o mejor dicho a lo que más le gustaba hacer sus padres antes de morir practicar las artes marciales pero no por eso dejo de seguir estudiando, ella era la mejor de su clase, una gran estudiante y sobre todo iba con un año más adelantada que los chicos.

Todo iba normal como siempre hasta que por motivos sin razón aparente se tuvo que mudar a la ciudad de Tokio.

En la escuela de Kurama se podía observar un grupo de chicas asediando al querido pelirrojo, pero no solamente chicas sino también jóvenes que buscaban que el ingresara alguno de los clubes, en pocas palabras un día tan normal como siempre.

Ya en las clases el profesor presento a una nueva alumna, la cual a Kurama no le importo en lo más mínimo, lo único que pensaba es que saliendo de la escuela se tenia que dirigir al templo de la anciana Genkai, parecía que Koenma les tenia otra misión importante. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor que le pedía que le mostrara la escuela a la chica nueva, el no pudo negarse ya que al verla sintió algo extraño que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Ya en la hora del receso

Bueno y donde me piensas llevar. – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Eh? A que te refieres. – dijo Kurama con una expresión muy seria (NA: tipo Hiei)

Bueno pues … no se supone que me enseñarías la escuela, pero si no puedes te entiendo no hay problema le pediré a alguien más. – dijo sonriéndole y marchándose

Vaya, vaya Kurama nunca te había visto que te portaras así en la escuela, solo eh visto esa expresión en ti cuando estas peleando. – dijo un chico de lentes y cabello alborotado

No se de que me estas hablando. – dijo kurama un poco molesto

En serio? Pues no te creo, sabes pienso que esa chica es la que te hizo ponerte así y me pregunto por que será. – dijo burlonamente

Pues cree lo que quieras eso a mi no me importa y con tu permiso tengo que apurarme. – al decir esto se marcha

Vaya, vaya se va a poner muy interesante esto parece ser que el ya sospecha de mi pero eso no importa. – al decir esto se podía ver un pentagrama en su frente.

En el templo de Genkai

Buenas tardes chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos. – dijo una alegra Botan

Hola, pasen y siéntense para poder servirles el té. – dijo una cariñosa y alegre Yukina

YUKINA! Tanto tiempo. – corrió el pelos de zanahoria hacia Yukina tomándole la mano y por supuesto Yukina no entendía que decía Kazuma.

Bueno y dime Botan para que nos quiere ese tonto enano de Koenma. – dijo un chico bastante molesto

Ah! Si, pues verán sucede que unos demonios del clan de Minamoto……

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: en verdad lo siento mucho pero mientras escribía este capitulo me llego una noticia muy trágica que me quede en shock así que de la manera más humilde les pido una disculpa pero no creó poder continuar con este fic y los otros que están en proceso por lo menos durante un mes ya que la noticia me dolió muchísimo y no podré concentrarme y aparte por que van iniciar los exámenes otra vez, que fastidio pero espero que me disculpen de verdad, aunque se que no es una gran historia pero bueno u.u así que sin más que decir me despido diciendo un hasta pronto.

Kamurita: y otra cosa si tienen hermanos o hermanas no duden en mirarlos a los ojos, sonreírles y decirles un te quiero mucho por que no sabes si el día de mañana no se encuentren contigo, así que aprovechen a sus hermanos y a sus padres, y nos veremos luego siento no poder contestar sus reviews pero estamos cruzando por una etapa un poco difícil y dolorosa.


End file.
